This invention relates to a cylinder sleeve for a reciprocating machine such as an engine and to a method for making such a sleeve.
In many instances, reciprocating machines are formed from a cylinder block in which cylinder liners are employed. Frequently it is the practice to plate the inner surface of a cylinder liner with a more resistant material. When so plating a cylinder liner, the plating normally extends to the top and bottom ends of the liner. It is also the practice to machine at least the top end of the liner so that when it is placed in the cylinder block the liner surface will be flush with the top deck of the block. However, when the machining of the plated liner takes place, there is a danger that the plating may be stripped from the interior of the liner or at least portions of it. This can give rise to obvious problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved plated liner for a reciprocating machine.
It is a further object to provide a method of plating and machining a liner for a reciprocating machine that will insure that the plating does not become displaced during subsequent machining of the top surface of the liner.